


They came from the Vestibules of Hell

by 0InSAInity0 (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan and Phil trying to save people, Death, Demons are in it, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by a few animes I watch, M/M, Multi, New version "Behind The Eyes", Phan - Freeform, Phan but on a friendship level, Phanfiction, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de·mon<br/>ˈdēmən/<br/>noun<br/>1.<br/>an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell.<br/>_________________________________________________</p><p>" 'What if demons started to corrupt the world tomorrow?' A great casual question Izzy. I'd be dead. Straight up. I don't know about Phil- no, I'm taking him with me. Yeah, yeah me and Phil. 6 feet under. Immediate death. Next question!"<br/>_________________________________________________</p><p>"Excuse me but what?!"</p><p>"You two are part of the chosen ones. To help rid your world of this evil-"</p><p>"We barely can fend ourselves-!" </p><p>"We'll do it!"</p><p>"Phil!"</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Dan and Phil slay demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, listen up. If you read the first three chapters of "Behind Three Eyes" this is a new version of it. I hope you enjoy this one. Updates will be ever other day.

"Phiiiil, I'm gonna go start my livestream."  
  
"Ok, yell if you need anything."  
  
"Too lazy to get up after I sit so I probably will."  
  
Phil chuckled as his friend walked down the hall to his room. Opening the door, Dan made his way over to his computer and went onto YouNow. He took out his phone tweeted it that he was going live, linking it in the tweet:  
  
  
  
**_"Ayye, look at this loser going live. Come watch him answer your questions and provable say something he'll regret-"_**  
  
  
  
Dan grinned at it and put his phone beside his computer before turning on the webcam for the livestream.

"Hello?" He raised an eyebrow to see if it was working properly. Only a few seconds went by before someone by the name of ICanMakeUHowell had said "Hi Dan, looking snazzy as usual." Dan waved. "Hello, I like the name. Hi Jenni, Kelly, Daniella, nice of you to join the party. Is it working- no? Oh, you can't see me? You have been spared then." Most of everyone in the chat soon started to say that Dan was beautiful which made him smile and laugh.  
  
"Thank you, thank you guys. Can you all see me now? Coool, so how are you all this fine and dandy Sunday? You read fanfiction? Oh, my fault, phanfiction. Did it involve hamsters?" And so did the livestream start....

* * *

  
  
"Ok, um, ooh. 'What if demons started to corrupt the world tomorrow?' A great casual question Izzy. I'd be dead. Straight up. I don't know about Phil- no, no wait. I'm taking him with me. Yeah, yeah me and Phil. 6 feet under. Immediate death. Next question!" Dan laughed at the responses he got, everyone saying him and Phil would be bad ass demon killers.  
  
"Sure guys, Phil and I would be slaying demons left and right. New idea for a book, Dan and Phil go demon hunting."  
  
  
  
  
**AmazingVictoria** : "When is that gonna be released?"  
  
**Phan4life** : "Good shit right there. A + work. 11/10. Would buy."  
  
**Septicphan** :  "My sons are gonna get hurt."  
  
**Jillian0o0Hart:**  "Did you mean, 'Dan and Phil are in an anime'?"  
  
  
  
  
The brunette laughed a bit at the comments. It had been about three hours now, and soon he was gonna wrap it up until next time. "Ok guys, looks like it's that tragic time." The comments were filled with telling him not to go or he needed to stay for another hour. As much as he wanted to he was getting tired.

"Sorry guys, but this loser needs sleep for once." He smiled as everyone started to say goodbye and after a bit he turned off the livestream.  
  
“Had fun?”

Dan turned his head as he stretched his arms. Phil was at his door with a smile and a cup of what Dan assumed to be tea. “Yeah, were you watching?”

 

“Of course.” Phil went over and ruffled the younger one's hair. Dan huffed in annoyance but smiled nonetheless.

“I left you something in the kitchen, I'm gonna head off to bed. Goodnight.” Dan fixed his hair as Phil left his room. “Night.”

Wondering out his room and downstairs to the kitchen, Dan spotted a cup of steaming tea plus a little note by it.

 

_There's Tim-Tams in the cabinet._

_~Phil_

 

The brunette chuckled as he opened a few cabinets until he spotted the biscuits (cookies) and took a few. While he stood in the kitchen, he felt a bit off. Like something odd was in the air, he couldn't figure out what it could be bit it just felt strange to him. Maybe he was tired, maybe. He was about to put away the empty cup when something seemed to run by out of the corner of his eye.

“...Phil?”

No response. He had a good feeling that it wasn't Phil though, the older of the two couldn't possibly run by without making some sort of noise. Shuffling towards the kitchen door, Dan peeked out to see nothing but darkness.  _ ‘How helpful.’  _ Even though it was dark, he could tell there was something or someone in the hall. 

Gathering up the bits of courage he had, he took a few steps into the hall. “Who… whoever's there, you need to leave-” A loud growl made Dan go silent. Did a dog get inside? Reaching for the light, he turned it on expecting some stray dog.

Oh, how wrong he was.

What stood only a foot away from him was…something. It was in a form of a dog but it was mostly a mass of black with red stains all over it, it's eyes the same red color. It's teeth were huge, the thing it self seemed to tower over Dan. 

“What…the….fuck- aaaAAAH!!” The most girl-ish scream left Dan as the creature jumped at him. It missed by just a few inches as the brunette managed to practically glue himself to the wall. Breathing hectically, Dan ran off upstairs to where his and Phil’s room were.

“Phil!!” Busting into his friend's room, Dan slammed the door shut and started to push the dresser in front of it, causing the little trinkets to fall off.

“Dan, Dan what are you doing!?” Phil got out off bed and stated to pick up his stuff from the floor, placing them carefully out of harms way. 

“Dan, what's going on? Is someone in the apartment? Do we need to call the police-?” A loud bang plus a rather large crack in the door made Phil yelp. 

“There's a fucking demon in here!!”


	2. Hypothetical part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I updated like I promised!

“We're gonna die!”

 

Phil was leaning against the wall, tears spilling down his face as the door to his room was practically being torn into wood chips. Dan stood in front of him, trying to think of what to do but no ideas came to mind. They were utterly fucked.

One last bang made the top half of the door break and the demon was already crawling itself halfway into the room. Inevitable death was just mere minutes, maybe even seconds away but Dan seemed to tune it out.

The demon, Phil's fearful crying, everything as he felt a very hot feeling in his chest. Was he having some sort of heart attack or something? He couldn't figure it out until he heard the whimpers of the demon. Focusing back on reality, Dan saw scorch marks on the door and black smoke in the demon's place. There was smoke even coming from his hands.

“Wh-what was that?”

Dan looked over at Phil, his breathing heavy as he shrugged. “Rabid dog?”

“N-no! What you did? What was that?!” The brunette wiped his hands on his pants. “I-I don't know, what  _ did _ I do?” Phil walked over to him, taking one of his hands but immediately letting go and hissing in pain. “Geez, why is your hand burning hot!?”

Dan felt his own hands, but they felt normal. “What are you talking about, they're fine-” He saw his older friend's finger tips that were bright red from his touch. “And what happened was that you-you shot fire out of your hands!”

Looking down, he clenched and unclenched his fist. Fire came out of his hands? “What the fuck…?”

* * *

The next day came, both boys had made sure that the creature was gone from there flat before falling to sleep. They would try to figure out everything in the morning.

And that they did.

 

Sorta.

 

“Maybe we were hallucinating?”

 

“Very severely.”

 

“....drugs?”

 

“How?”

Dan shrugged. “It's 2016, anything can happen.” Phil nodded, taking his and Dan’s empty cups of coffee to the kitchen. “Can you do the thing again?” The brunette raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“The fire thing. Can you do it again?”

“I-I don't know. Can't we stay focused on the demon that almost killed us?”

“But, it's dead.” Phil came back and sat down next to Dan. “And you have some sort of power! Like a bender!”

“Did you just call me a blender?”

“No, a bender!” The older one smiled. “Water bender, air bender, fire bender-” 

“Yeah, ok, Avatar. I gotcha.” Dan sighed, noticing a stream of smoke fly out his nostrils. Phil started to laugh, comparing Dan to a dragon as the taller rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up ya spork, this is weird.” He sat up from his spot on the couch and went to his room. Closing his door, Dan sat on his bed.

 

_ ‘Crazy shit just happened, a demon or….something almost killed us and I have some sort of firebending power.’  _ He fell back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Raising his hands, he closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose as he focused. On what? He didn't know.

Warmth developed in his hands and soon he opened his eyes to see… fire. It was surrounding both of his palms, licking the air in a memorizing way. “Woah…”

 

“I guess you really are on fire!”

 

Dan yelp and the fire in his hands was distinguished. “Phil!” The raven haired lad was giggling. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Aren't you a bit shocked at this though?” Dan nodded. “Very much so. But you know what's more shocking, the fucking demon!”

“Maybe we could go grab a coffee, clear our heads.” The brunette nodded, sitting up and putting on his shoes.

* * *

 

“I wanted coffee, this is not what I expected!!”

 

Dan ducked behind a pillar of a building as a car had barely missed him by a few feet. “Phil!” The older of the two waved his hand from behind a parked truck.

“I'm ok- Jesus!” Phil ran off as the truck he was hiding behind was picked up. He ran to Dan, panting as the truck was thrown towards a group of people who, fortunately, got out of the way in time.

“What do we do?! We can't just let that thing keep on a rampage!” Phil looked on, frightened by the creature. It was a huge, bulky mass of black and purple, it's eyes a unnatural glowing color of yellow with slitted pupils. It had sharp claws jutting out it's fingers and noticeably sharp, bloodied teeth.

“Guess I could put this fire to use…” Dan mumbled nervously. Stepping out from behind the pillar, Dan raised his hands towards the demon. It held a woman in its grasp who was crying and screaming to be let go of.

“Ok buddy, j-just put her down and-” The demon screeched and threw the woman towards him. He huffed as the wind was practically thrown out of him when he caught her. She was a trembling mess but Dan led her over to Phil who took her out of harm's way. 

Turning back to the creature,  Dan focused hard enough for the flames to erupt out of his hands. He was surprised that it worked but screamed bloody-murder when the demon ran at him. 

“JESUS-FUCKING-CHRIST!” He moved out the way just for the demon to slam face first into a building. It growled and snarled, shaking it's head. 

“Ok, let's see if we can…” Raising his hand, Dan balled it into a fist and threw a ball of flames at the creature. It hissed as it was hit, screeching in agony but Dan continued to attack it until it decided to attack him.

“Ah shit!” Dan hightailed it as the best grabbed a telephone pole and tried to whack him with it. He dodged it a few times, feeling proud of himself until he was hit and thrown into a building. “DAN!”

The brunette groaned, expecting to feel broken bones and excruciating pain but all he felt was a bit sore.  _ ‘What the fuck…?’  _ Getting up from the debris, Dan growled, the fire in him burning bright. This boy was ready to fight. He escaped out the rubble and ran at the demon, throwing and shooting fire at it until it finally decided to flee.

“Hey, come back here you ass! I'm not done with you yet!!” Dan scowled, the fire in his hands seeming to burn even more and smoke seething from his head. 

“Dan, is it gone?” Looking over, the brunette calmed down when he saw Phil come out of hiding. “Yeah, it left. Where are the civilians?” Phil pointed over to behind the building where some had there phones out recording the whole thing. “D-Dan has superpowers!” A girl yelled, smiling at them.

Dan’s face turned red, he was so into the whole fight that he had no idea that he was being recorded, let alone by a fan of theirs. 

“U-Um, we gotta go! C’mon Phil!” Grabbing his hand, Dan started to run away from the crowd. Soon he had led them to a park where the duo both stop to breath.

“Oh god, s-someone recorded me. There gonna put it on the internet, what if the government sees it and tries to kidnap for experiments!?” Phil have the younger lad a reassuring smile.

“The government isn't going to kidnap you. You had to do something or else that thing would've hurt someone or even worse! Now, are you ok? That thing really caught you off guard.” Dan nodded slightly, opening his mouth to say something when clapping was heard behind them.

 

“My, my, I'm impressed…”

 

Turning around, both British lads were greeted with a rather short young man. He seemed with be decked out in luxurious clothing, like he was of royalty. In all honesty though, Dan just really saw a spoiled brat. “It seems like Aiden was right about you…”

  
  


“Where's your mum-?”

 

“Dan!”

 

“What, he looks 10 years old!”

 

“I'm 13, shut your mouth!”

  
The 13 year old cleared his throat and fixed his white tie. “Now, you two. You're Dan Howell and Phil Lester, correct?” They both nodded. 

“Yeah… and you are?” 

The young lad smiled. “I'm Zackary. Nice to meet you both.” He held out his smaller hands to them, grinning at them. Dan gave the kid a skeptical look but shook his his and so did Phil and in an instant all three boys had disappeared from in front of the park.


	3. You're different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I'm committed to this story aren't I?

“Ah, there you are. You actually found them.”

“Of course I did, never doubt me!”

 

Dan and Phil looked around, they seemed to have teleported. To where, they had no clue. They were in what Dan assumed to be some sort of training room. In the room were themselves, the young lad that brought them there and another gentleman. He seemed to be dressed more in fighting/training garments.

“Dan, Phil, nice to finally meet you two in person. My name is Aiden.” The blonde smiled and reached out a hand to them. “We're not gonna teleport again if we shake hands, are we?” Dan questioned. Aiden chuckled. “No, no of course not. That's more of Zackary’s thing.” He gestured to the 13 year old who was twirling around a cane in his hand. The duo shook Aiden’s hand, who shook back.

“Now, you're probably wondering what's going on and where are you?”

 

“That's about right-”

 

“Well answer me this first. Experiencing any demons?” 

 

Dan and Phil looked at each other and then at Aiden, nodding. “You aren't the only ones. There's plenty of others who are experiencing the same thing or will be sooner or later. You guys are special, you see demons have always been in your world. Over time, however, a select few of you will gain the ability to see them. Some could be born with with it or some could have frightful encounters.”

“Ok, but why are we here?”

“You guys are part of the…how should I say this without sounding cliché?” Aiden looked over at Zackary.

“Don't believe there is a non cliché way of saying it.” The blonde looked back over at Dan and Phil. “Well you guys are part of the… Chosen ones.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “That sounds very cult like.” Aiden chucked. “I promise this isn't a cult thing. There are others that are like you, as powerful or maybe even more. Four others to be exact. Where they are, we don't know yet. Zackary is our little finder.” The orange headed boy glared, whacking Aiden in the leg with his cane who winced at the pain that followed.

“Excuse me but what?!"   
  
"You two are part of the chosen ones. To help rid your world of this evil-"   
  
"We barely can fend ourselves-!"   
  
"We'll do it!"   
  
"Phil!"

“We're not forcing you but we're informing you that you are capable of getting rid of the demons in your world and we'd like for you to join us.” Phil nodded, understanding. 

“We'll still help, right Dan?” Dan looked shocked at them. “.....fine. We'll help.” Phil cheered and Aiden smiled.

“So, are fire powers part of the package?” Aiden raised an eyebrow.

“Fire powers?” A very exaggerated sigh came from Zackary. “I saw him fighting the demon, he somehow obtain some firebending abilities. Sorry buddy but you must've gotten that separately.” 

Dan looked down at his hand, a bit of smoke emitting from it. “Now, of you two will follow me.” Aiden gestured towards a door. They nodded and let him lead the way.

* * *

“So, we get weapons?”

 

“If you believe you need them.”

 

The British lads stood in front of a wall that held a variety of weapons. Phil stared in awe, reaching out a hand at a simple yet sleek katana. “Please only use what you believe suits you best.” Phil nodded, reaching up and taking the sword off the wall. 

“This is so cool…” He looked over at Dan. “Dan look!” The brunette turned his head to see Phil holding up the katana. 

“That's pretty neat Phil. I don’t think I'll need a weapon though. Seems like fire is pretty effective on its own.” He snapped his fingers, a small flame forming on his finger tips.

Aiden looked amazed at him. “Never seen anyone with your ability, have you always had this?” Dan shook his head. “It happened a day or two ago. When we first saw a demon.” Aiden had a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“Interesting-” 

A loud smash grabbed the blonde’s and the brunette's attention. Phil smiled sheepishly as he was stood by broken glass. “Um, sorry?” Aiden only chuckled as Dan sighed but smiled.

“Now you two, it's time for training.”  

 

“Wait-what?”

 

Aiden smiled and ran out the room, yelling back at them. “First part of training is to be able to catch me!” Dan sighed as Phil took off after the blonde. 

“What the-Phil wait!” The brunette ran right after him too, being amazed at Aiden who was jumping from pillar to pillar in the halls. Turning the corner, Dan was greeted with Phil climbing up a pillar. 

“Phil, you and I may be able to kill demons but jumping like that is not part of it!” Phil ignored him though, focused on trying to catch Aiden.

Standing on a flat surface, Phil saw that the blonde had jumped onto another pillar. He smirked playfully at the older one and determination led Phil to jumping across to him. 

“Phil, what the fuck-!”

But before he could finish his sentence, Dan was left a bit shocked when Phil made it across. Even Aiden wasn't expecting it and was caught off guard, Phil having grabbed onto his arms. Aiden only laughed, clapping as much as he could. “That was truly amazing, well done Phil!” The raven haired lad only grinned and let him go, watching him jump down from the pillar and him doing the same.

“The serious training, however, starts now. Let's head back to Zackary.”

* * *

“C’mon Lester, Howell, pick up the pace!”

 

Both YouTubrs panted and collapsed onto the training room floors. Zackary turned off the training gear and made his way over to them. “Huh, not too bad, could've been better though.” Phil whined, running a hand over his face. “I feel like I'm gonna throw up a lung.”

“Please, if you do, turn the other way.” Dan murmured, breathing heavily as he laid on the floor. Aiden came back into the room, clapping his hands. 

“Very good, great actually for you two.” Phil gave him a thumbs up as he sat up from the floor. “We've been training for hours, please tell us we're done.” A nod from the blonde made a smile come across the British lads faces.

“However-”

 

“Ah shit.”

 

“-Training is never really done for you guys. Only for today, right now you should get home. Rest up.” Dan and Phil both stood up, wobbling on their legs slightly. Zackary patted their backs with a grin. 

“Nice meeting you two, can't wait to see you sweat out your hearts tomorrow!” And with that, the younger boy snapped his fingers and the duo disappeared.

* * *

  
  
  


Cool air hit Phil right in the face and when he opened his eyes…

 

“We're home!”

 

Dan let out an exasperated laugh, dropping into their couch. “Ugggh, I've never wanted to just mold into the couch then I do now.” The raven haired male laughed a bit.

So the duo took showers and tried to relax, but the thought of demons being real and they're the ones that can help get rid of them kept crawling into their minds..

 

Were they really cut out for this?


	4. It's a freak show really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons aren't the only thing they'll be worried about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's an update!
> 
> P.S. I don't update on Saturdays or Sundays

**_“With the destruction caused by what people say to be a monster about a week ago, most of downtown traffic will be blocked and detours will be issued, the cost of the destruction going over £70,000. Witnesses, however, say that it could've been worse if it weren't for what some could only call a super hero-”_ **

 

“Nope.” Dan switched the channel from the news. He sighed, a week had went by after discovering demons and his abilities. Phil and him had only fought a few other ones but they weren't much of a threat to anyone, just causing havoc.

This made Dan worry, what if something bigger was supposed to happen? Some giant king like demon sprouts out from the depths of Hell? The brunette was getting anxiety just by thinking of it.

“You ok there?”

Turning his head, Dan saw that Phil took a seat beside him. “Uh… .yeah, just thinking too hard.” Phil smiled slightly and nudged his younger companion in a playful manner. “Everything is going to be fine, we got this! We've gotten through a week, so I say that's a plus. And we're doing fantastic in training.” Dan nodded slightly, Phil had a point but still…

 

“Aiden had called earlier though.”

“Hm? What about?”

“Apparently, demons aren't the only thing we should be worried about.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “So what, we got super villains?” Phil shook his head. “Zackary had explained that there are some people that are more of a danger to the people of London then demons.” Of course there was.

“Like so,” Phil pulled out his phone and opened up Chrome to about a circus show:

 

 

> **COME ONE, COME ALL**

**⭐**

✨

**TO A SHOW YOU WON'T FORGET**

⭐

✨

**EXPERIENCE THE MAGIC OF ABBY ASTER’S FAMILY CIRCUS**

⭐

✨

 

> **YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO EVER LEAVE**

⭐

✨

 

> **IT'LL BE A BLAST, WE LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU THERE**

 

The rest of the page showed the dates and times the show would be at. It was going to be held near The London Eye too. “Aiden had said that people usually go missing during and after the circus.”

“Are they ever found?” Dan questioned, taking a hold of Phil’s phone. “Yes but…usually mutilated.” The raven haired male shivered at the thought and his brunette companion grimaced.

“The ringmaster was always questioned by the police but they never had enough evidence to arrest them.” Dan handed the phone over back to him, sighing.

“Guess we gotta go to the circus, huh? Not going to enjoy this…” The duo decided to call Aiden and try to get anymore information.

* * *

 

Three days had passed which were filled more training and more slaying of smaller demons that made themselves known. In those 72 hours, the circus was finally up and running with visitors already filing in.

“Should we go today or we'll that be too suspicious?” Dan shook his head as him and Phil were walking to the circus, The London Eye visible in the rather short distance.

“They don't even know who we are Phil, we'll just attend the circus then try to talk to the ringmaster. Fake interview or something.” Phil agreed and soon the duo were in line at the circus tent. It seemed like many people had seen the show and were rather hyped about it.

Out of the tent, two teenage girls had came out with little suivinors. They both look quite similar, almost like twins. One had bright blue short hair and large dark eyes. It made her seem like a porcelain doll. The other had white short hair and large dark eyes as well. Both were wearing black and gold leotards and gold colored flats. They walk down the line, offering little bracelets and rings. As they got closer, Dan felt something rather sinister behind those large eyes and too happy smiles.

“Would like a charm, mister?” The white haired one asked, her fingers drumming lightly against the box of small gifts as she looked up at him.

“Um, sure, why not?” Dan looked into the box and took a ring that was black and had **A.A.C.** engraved in it. The girl seemed to grin even more at him but she soon left with her companion. Phil behind him twiddled with the necklace he decided to grab.

“This is pretty cute.” The necklace had a chibi version of a girl with short blonde hair and dressed in a mini top hat and a red jacket and black boots. Her eyes were a very noticeable green.

 

“Ringmaster?” Dan questioned.

“Probably. Look, the line is moving.”

 

They started walking towards the entrance and paid for their tickets. “Enjoy the show…” A guy dressed in all grey with white face paint had said, his face emotionless as he let them in.

Entering the tent, many people were chatting away as the show had yet to start. Dan and Phil found seats that were close to the arena and after a few more minutes, the lights all turned off. Everyone had went rather silent which put the two British lads on edge before a raspy woman's voice was heard.

 

“Welcome one and all to a show that you won't soon forget..”

 

Swinging around the tent were the girls, they were giggling and on closer inspection they seemed to be switching from each others swings. Phil grinned as the girls flew overhead, one of them seeming to wave and smile back at him.

“Our lovely acrobatics, Mia,” A spot light flashed and followed on the blue haired twin. “And Sia we'll introduce you to our first act.” Weird yet somehow hypnotic music started to play and the lights changed to a lime green and purple color.

As the act started, Dan took a few glances around for anything suspicious but everything seemed about normal. It seemed like he was a bit too focused because he was drawn back to the show when a tap to his nose caught him off guard.

 

“Eyes on the show, love~” Mia had swung towards him while holding onto Sia’s legs.

Sia’s large, pastel peach eyes entranced the brunette slightly as she was swinging away and she gave him a wave as she did. Many around him chuckled a bit but soon gasped when she landed on the ground elegantly. The audience erupted in applauses, the twin girls both bowing once the other had landed. 

More off ground shows were made before the music slowly faded away and the raspy woman's voice returned.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen and people of other configurations, the fun is just starting…”

 

Spot lights shone around before they switched off and then settled on a figure in the middle. Phil held up his necklace and realized who was in the arena.

“It's the ringmaster.” Phil said in a hush voice.

Dan looked over at her as she lifted her head up to see the crowd. Her pupils seemed snake like as she looked around before speaking, her voice eerily elegant.

 

“I am Abby Aster…”

 

She swung her cane down into the ground where smoke erupted as well as sparkles and bits of fire flew. Out from the smoke appeared Mia and Sia, a rather large, muscular fellow who was holding up Abby on his shoulders and a few disturbing looking clowns.

 

“Let the show commence.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _ **Abby Aster**_


End file.
